UNA RELACION QUE SOLO FUE UN SUEÑO HORRIBLE
by MARIELA TANIMOTO
Summary: Un sueño que nunca fue soñado sobre Leonardo y su Amada mujer TORTUGA Ryana, la cual esta viviendo con su amigo Kota con el cual tiene una relacion muy seria...


Acabo de hacer un oneshot. Por favor, no te olvides de R & R!

Leonardo miró a sus tres dedos en las manos verdes y suspiró. Estaba sentado fuera de la entrada de su dormitorio. Sus rodillas apoyado y puso un brazo a través de ellos. Él se estaba convirtiendo en algo en su mente .Ryana.

Él sabía que ella y Kota estaban juntos, pero ¿cuánto tiempo duraría? Ya, la tensión fue creciendo entre los dos. Kota no quería sentar la cabeza. Ryana hizo. Kota quería no lo hizo. Las cosas que se suponía iban a trabajar y no lo haría. No siempre fue así, que hoy en día.

Leo puso su cabeza contra el concreto fresco. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dirigir el equipo si no podía mantener su mente fuera de ella? Ya que el equipo le había visto preocupado. No quería despertar sospechas. Especialmente con Raph. Leo siempre se encontró con la mirada perdida en la distancia cuando estaban entrenando y estaba tomando más golpes de lo habitual. Después se enteraron de la picadora en realidad podría estar vivo, la formación se había duplicado. Leo sabía que tenía que hablar con alguien acerca de esto. Él sabía a ciencia cierta que no era ninguno de sus hermanos. Eso dejó a cualquiera deKota, que estaba totalmente fuera de la cuestión,Ryana, y su Padre, Maestro Splinter. Bueno, no había manera de que pudiera hablar a abril. A pesar de que era un ninja, el líder de su equipo, y nunca tuvo miedo, no quería hacer frente a Ryana de este. Eso dejó a su Sensei.

Leonardo andar en silencio hacia la sala de meditación de Splinter. Se sentía extrañamente consciente de sí mismo de sí mismo y no dejaba de mirar alrededor en busca de signos de sus hermanos. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la puerta, dio un vistazo al interior. A la vez, la voz de Splinter sonó fuera de la habitación, "Entra. Arrodíllate hijo."

Rostro de Leonardo se fue, él dijo: "Padre, necesito su consejo sobre algo."

Ojos de Splinter tomó una expresión de sorpresa, curiosidad. "¿Qué es lo que usted está teniendo dificultades con Leonardo?"

"I. .." Leo tartamudeó. "Tengo ... ¿Alguna vez has querido Padre a alguien?"

"¿De qué manera? Me encantan los árboles y me encanta todo de ti y me encantan los pájaros y me encanta todos los campos."

"No ... de esa manera." Leo dijo con el rostro vuelto y los ojos cerrados.

"Oh." Fue la respuesta de Splinter. "Bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, mi hijo, demasiado triste una historia que contar. Quién es el que te gusta de esta manera?"

Leonardo miró al suelo y dijo con voz casi inaudible, "... Una de Ryana."

No importa cómo lo dijo en voz baja, él sabía Splinter lo escucharía. Él se estremeció, algo que él nunca lo hizo, cuando sintió la mano de su padre en el hombro. Oyó decir a su padre, "Leonardo, mírame".

Con mucho esfuerzo, que es lo que hizo. Splinter podía leer la inseguridad, la duda y la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. En la mente de Splinter podía leer desde los hombros caídos de Leonardo, la espalda ligeramente encorvada, y su expresión facial que no sólo era seria, pero también que él estaba en una pérdida. Splinter suspiró. "Leonardo, ¿cuándo empezamos?"

Leo respondió en voz baja, un rubor consciente de sí mismo arrastrándose a su cara, "Desde que ella me dijo que viniera a casa."

Leonardo miró las manos, mientras que Splinter acariciarlo suavemente en la espalda. Ahora, era evidente lo que estaba pasando. Splinter dijo en una voz amable, "Leonardo, me voy a dejar de tener esto solucionado. Hasta entonces, se le prohíbe a luchar, a mi hijo."

Leonardo recordó la última vez Sensei dio la orden, y no funcionó como se había planeado. Leo le preguntó: "¿Cómo voy a resolver esto, Sensei? Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar."

"¿Por qué no hablas de Ryana a ti mismo? No abiertamente a admitirlo, pero pedir su opinión sobre él."

Leonardo miró a su padre en estado de shock. "Pregúntarle? De ninguna manera! Pude nev-"

"Leonardo!" Splinter habló. "He olvidado las formas de juego que ahora juegan. Saque la cuenta usted, hijo mío. ¿Vas a decir a tus hermanos?"

"No. Por favor no les diga."

"Muy bien. Ve, hijo mío. Haz lo que quieras, pero no nos ponga en peligro".

Por "nosotros", Leonardo sabía que se refería a todos en la familia. Él le dio las gracias y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus ojos celebradas sabía de energía, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Se sentía más ligero ahora que se bajó de su pecho. Volvió a su cuarto para dormir y dormía profundamente. Sin embargo, él soñaba con un montaje de Ryana, cuando se encontraron de nuevo en Centroamérica. Él amaba a sus ojos sonrientes y la cara. Él amaba a su brillante espíritu. Le encantaba su pelo suave y curvas. Él sólo quería.

Leo estiró los brazos a la mañana siguiente. Frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza, caminó lentamente hacia la cocina. Ya, Donatello estaba terminando una de las pizzas de Mikey. Reconociendo su hermano mayor, Donny le entregó el último corte. Leo la agarró y dijo que sus gracias.

"Así Leo", dijo con cautela Donatello. A la vez, la cabeza de Leo rompió a Donny. "Raph nos dijo que estaban hablando con Splinter ayer por la noche."

Leo sintió que su caída de corazón. Él debería haber sabido que Rafael pudiera escuchar la conversación. Sin embargo, Leonardo no mostró que estaba nervioso. "¿Qué hizo saber que te preocupa?"

"Bueno, él dijo que no podía pelear hasta que algo estaba arreglado. Raph también dijo que también hubo una" ella "en ese país."

Deja a Raph a soplar su cobertura. Leo no podía mentir a Donny, por lo que dijo simplemente: "Algo acaba de llegar es todo nada. De qué preocuparse. Yo ... es una historia muy larga."

Si Donatello tuvo que, para una respuesta, no era Donatello. "¿Le importa decir quién o qué es ese algo?"

"Sí".

"Bien entonces, haga lo que quiera."

A la mañana otra vez, Leo decidió ir al apartamento de abril. Él acaba de echar un vistazo a ella y la situación de Kota. Escalada precariamente de la alcantarilla, Leo encontró su camino a lo apartamento. Por supuesto, había tomado un tiempo ya que nadie había visto a una tortuga ninja gigante antes. Mirando a izquierda y derecha para asegurarse de que no había nadie en la calle, tomó un vistazo por la ventana. Allí vio a Ryana. Su corazón se agitó a la vista de ella. Llevaba una foto en sus manos. No está seguro de lo que estaba en el punto de vista, Leo se lesionó el cuello. Sin embargo, en el proceso, perdió su control sobre la escalera de la FIE. La caída en el estómago con un ruido fuerte, dejó escapar un gemido, tanto en la vergüenza y el dolor inesperado. Oyó la diapositiva ventana abierta y la mirada para ver de abril con la mano sobre su boca. Leo murmuró un "hey" con los dientes apretados y se impulsó en sus pies. Lo introdujo en el interior del apartamento de abril, por el que fue agradecido.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de malo otra vez?" -Preguntó Ryana.

"Bueno, es toda una historia, como he dicho. Sin embargo, sólo necesito un poco de asesoramiento." Leo respondió.

"¿Qué es?"

"Bueno ... me gusta esta persona. .. Me gusta esta persona ... un montón." Leonardo tartamudeó. "Ella es muy bonita y especial para mí. Realmente la amo, pero no sé cómo decírselo."

"¿Puedo preguntar quién es esta persona?" Ryana preguntó con inocencia.

"Bueno ... eh ... es ..." Leonardo tartamudeó. "Es que ...".

Leonardo apartó la mirada, porque él ni siquiera podía mirar a la expresión de Ryana. "Sé que me van a odiar por esto. Yo. Lo siento."

Leonardo se dirigió a la escalera de incendios de nuevo cuando sintió que algo tome por su mano. Se volvió ligeramente la cabeza para ver a abril miraba con una mirada suplicante en su mirada. "Una de Ryana? Lo que son"

Su sentencia fue cortado por los labios de Ryana en la suya. Sus labios, después de haber tenido mucha experiencia con Kota, bloquea fácilmente en el suyo. Cerró los ojos de Leo como él envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella. Poco a poco se rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Leo se perdía en sus labios suaves y casi se olvidó de respirar.

Cuando se separaron, se entrelazan aún. Leonardo miró Ryana en estado de shock. Ryan se limitó a sonreír, a jugar un rubor en sus mejillas. Leonardo, no tener nada que decir, simplemente vuelve a conectar sus labios. Esta vez, Ryana cerró la pequeña distancia entre sus regiones inferiores. Leonardo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, dejó escapar un gemido. Ryana luego comenzó a moler en él. Ella comenzó a gemir como Leo respondieron con entusiasmo a sus gestos. Ryana tomó su mano y lo arrastró hasta el dormitorio.

Leonardo no sabía cómo iba a hacer el amor a Ryana. Pensó que tal vez debería dejar que élla , una vez más capturó sus labios. Sorprendentemente, Leo la empujó sobre la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Leonardo se le estaba escapando la escalera de incendios. No podía quedarse porque sabía que kota sería pronto a casa. El ASLO tuvo que llegar a casa para no tener que explicar a sus hermanos de su ausencia de los de la tarde y la noche. A pesar de que se sentía como un idiota total para dejar Ryana durmiendo tranquilamente, dejó una nota para ella diciendo: "Te amo y siempre lo haré. Nos vemos pronto,Ryana. L ~"

No sé cómo las tortugas tienen relaciones sexuales, por lo que se omite. No es el mejor, pero yo no vi ninguna fanfics otros acerca de ellos allí. R & R, por favor!


End file.
